The Future
by MmeGray
Summary: This is what I think the Flock's future should be. Fang's POV. Rated T just in case. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TWILIGHT, FUTURE CHAPTERS ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE ANY SENSE! THIS IS A CROSS-OVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters (except Max's twins and the bitch Gazzy found), or these places. They belong to the lucky S.O.B. ****James Patterson**

It's been six years since Max's demolition of the School in Germany.

They kept saying that we human-avians wouldn't last much longer.

Well, Max and I are twenty (and married, I'd like to add), so is Iggy, Nudge is seventeen, Gazzy is fourteen, and Angel is twelve.

What now, School ass-holes?!?

All the human hybrids are "retired", all the Flyboys have been deprogrammed (thanks to Nudge), and the School has been destroyed!

Of course, since that chaotic time that lasted about three years, we started to live normal lives.

At least, normal for six "bird-kids" with wings on their backs.

Anyways, Max and I started officially dating, Ig and Nudge, I think, got together, and Gazzy and Angel couldn't care less. No, wait...Gazzy did find this one girl, but she ended up being a bitch who was trying to get to Ig.

When Gaz told her Iggy was blind, well...

We've never heard from, or ever seen, her since.

We've been living in a house near an Air Force Base in Southern California.

Quite close to where the School was, actually. But, that was on the other side of the Death Valley (but there's nothing but shambles of it, now). The good thing about our house is, it's got four bedrooms. One for Max and I, the married couple, one for Nudge and Ig (call us crazy, but we trust 'em), one for the Gasman, and one for Angel.

After living here for about three weeks, I asked Max to marry me.

And, we've been together for two years.

But the best news is: Max is pregnant!! I'm going to be a father!

We are so excited. Angel is ecstatic, because she's been asking us for a little sister.

The only questions I have are:

1.) Will the kid be a "bird-kid" like us,

2.) If not, how will it travel with us when it gets older, and

3.) Why is Max's stomach so big already?

I mean, it's only her third month, yet she looks like she's about to go into labor. When we went to get an ultrasound for her (from her mom, Dr. Martinez, of course), we found out that there was two kids in there! Twins!

Oh, and, they are "bird-kids". Dr. Martinez even pointed out their wings to us.

Max looked really happy, as did the rest of the flock.

I can't wait until the twins are born. Until they are, well, you won't be seeing, or hearing, much of us.

Until then, FANG OUT!

**20 reveiws, and I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! I've been really busy with school, my friends and their love lives, and my schedule is just a humoungo mess!! So, here's the long waited chapter!! ENJOY!!**

(6 months later)

The twins were born last night. A boy and a girl.

Jeb and Dr. Martinez (who helped deliver them) are really supportive of Max and me.

We'd stayed at Dr. M's house for Max's last month in the pregnancy, and Jeb stayed as well, helping Dr. M when needed and trying to win Max's trust back (again).

Max was in pain for hours before the twins were born.

It nearly broke my heart to see her in so much pain.

When the twins arrived, it was just me, Dr. M (of course), and Jeb (surprise, surprise).

Everyone else just had to wait.

I was holding Max's hand while Dr. M and Jeb were trying to help her deliver them.

After 20 minutes, the sounds of a baby crying filled the room.

Dr. M gave it to Jeb, who announced, "It's a boy!"

He then handed me my son.

_My son._ I love the way that sounds.

Max's cries broke me away from my son's face (which looked almost identical to his mother's), and back to hers.

Dr. Martinez kept trying to urge Max on, and after another 2 minutes, more baby cries filled the room.

"It's a girl," Jeb announced, handing my daughter to Max.

_My daughter._ I love the way that sounds, too.

I sat next to Max on the bed, wiping the hair from her gorgeous face, which was red from her…efforts.

"It's over, baby," I said, looking at my wife, then at my daughter.

"She looks just like her daddy," Max said, looking at our daughter.

She spoke the truth. She had my dark hair, skin, facial features, and she even had tiny black wings poking out of her back.

Our son, on the other hand, had his mother's fair hair, skin, facial features, and his little wings were pale tan with white streaks and freckley-looking brown spots, just like Max's. **(I got that description straight from TAE.)**

Jeb looked at us, pride in his eyes.

"What are their names?"

"We agreed on Nick for our son-," Max started.

"-and Kris for our daughter," I finished. We'd already talked about names the week before.

"Well, who should we send in first?" Dr. M asked.

"Um…the flock," Max said in a kind of _Duh_ voice.

"Sorry guys, only 2 at a time," Dr. Martinez said. "We don't want to overwhelm Max."

"Okay, um…Gazzy and Angel?" Max looked at me.

"_Nudge_ and Angel," I corrected. "Otherwise, Nudge'll go nonstop about unfairness, even though she's 17 and should know by now that life's not fair."

"Fine," Max agreed. "Nudge and Angel."

Nudge and Angel were all over the twins. They each had one, Nudge: Nick; Angel: Kris.

Nudge talked nonstop about how cute they were, and how spoiled they were going to be, while Angel couldn't stop talking about wanting to play dress-up with them.

Uh-oh.

"Angel, Nudge. Max and the twins need to sleep," I said, looking at Max. She was starting to nod off on the hospital bed. She looked so tired.

"Okay, Fang. Bye, Max. Nick. Kris," Angel said, pulling a reluctant Nudge. "Have a nice nap."

"Bye, guys," Nudge said. "See ya in the morning."

"Valencia?" I said, looking at Dr. M.

"Yes, Fang?"

"Can you take the twins and put them to bed? Max is really tired."

"Of course. Jeb? Little help?" she said, turning to Jeb. He took Nick while Dr. Martinez took Kris, and I crawled into bed next to Max.

Thank God, it was big enough to fit both of us.

"They are so beautiful," I said. "Just like their mother."

"Some of that is you," Max said.

"Nah, all you baby."

"Whatever."

With that, we fell into a peaceful sleep.

The first one in ages.

**Well??? Whaddya think? Tell me!! Just use that really pretty button that says submit review!! THANX!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in one day!! I'm so proud of myself!! Here's chapter 3!**

(6 years later)

"But Mommy!!! There's pink on it!!" Kris complained, yet again. We'd been having this argument for the past 2 days about Kris's first-day-of-normal-school outfit.

Angel had picked out a black top--Kris's favorite color-- but it had pink writing on it-- Angle's favorite color-- so Kris wouldn't wear it.

"Daddy, please don't make me wear it," she said to me. She made Angel's infamous Bambi eyes at me, so I had a hard time resisting.

_I am never going to forgive Angel for teaching her that!_ I thought.

"I heard that!" Angel yelled at me.

"You were supposed to!" I shot back. To Kris, I said, "Honey, it's just for school. When you get home, you can wear a different shirt."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Kris said, throwing her arms around my neck.

Max shot me a dangerous look.

_Bambi eyes_, I mouthed over Kris's head. Max just rolled her eyes.

_Whatever_, she mouthed right back. Then she turned to Nick.

"Nick, what do you want to wear today?" Max asked him.

"Um……you pick, Mommy," he said. He is such a Mama's Boy!!

"Okay, how about…these?" Max asked, choosing a dark blue pair of jeans and a tan t-shirt.

"Okay!" Nick yelled. Did I mention he was a Mama's Boy?

Nick and Kris went to their rooms to get changed.

Kris's was like a Gothic Queen's heaven it was so punk-like.

I'm so proud.

Nick's had tan walls, and both he and his sister had huge stereo systems because they both loved music so much.

Almost as much as Max.

Nick had his own keyboard; Kris had her own electric guitar, her own amplifier, the works.

All courtesy of my newly discovered little sister and her family.

Yep. Little sister.

**(A/N: I'll explain later.)**

We'd left California, and we're now living with said sister and her family in Washington State. Forks, to be exact. Small town, out of the way, practically unknown.

Perfect for 8 "bird-people" trying to remain inconspicuous and unknown to the rest of the world.

Kris and Nick were starting Forks Elementary today as first graders at 6 years old. Yet, they look 2 years older than they actually are.

Oh, well.

We can only hope that they'll keep their wings hidden all day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay, people, you know the drill. I only own Nick and Kris. Everyone else who's familiar to you is not mine. TEARS!!**

**AN: Bold and italics are Kris, and regular italics are Nick. BTW, the first half is in Kris's pov, and the second half is in Nick's. Whichever one you want to read doesn't matter to me. I just really want reviews. (Makes puppy dog eyes.)**

KPOV (Kris)

I'm never going to forgive Aunt Angel for making me wear this stupid shirt. It's got _**pink**_ on it, for goodness sakes!! (Even if most of it is my favorite color: black.)

_Kris, how boring is your class?_ I heard Nick's voice in my head say. We have what Aunt Angel calls twin telepathy.

_**Really boring**_, I answered back. _**You?**_

Insanely boring. The teacher's going on and on about how much "fun" we're going to have.

_**Ugh. Same here. At least we have flying home to look forward to after this.**__  
Thank goodness._

_**Tell me about it.**_

"Kris Ride," the teacher called, pulling me from my brother's conversation and mine.

"Yeah?" I asked, bored to tears.

"I asked if you could please introduce yourself to the class, seeing as how you're a new student."

"Oh, well, my name's-"

Stand up, dear, so that we can hear you better." I didn't like her already.

"Anyways," I started, standing up. "My name is Kris Ride, I'm 6 years old, I have a twin brother named Nick, and my favorite color is black," I said, covering the basics.

I sat back down, and resumed "talking" to Nick.

**Sorry. Teacher wanted me to introduce myself to the entire class.**

_Yeah, me too. My teacher asked me right when you "left"._

_**Talk about annoying.**_

_Yeah. At least we have our family at home waiting._

At least. But I hope Aunt—

"Kris?"

"Yes?" I asked, lifting my head up from where I'd put it on the table.

"Are you paying attention?"

"I'm sorry," I said, turning on the charm I used with Daddy when I wanted something. "I'm just really tired. My family kept me up last night." I put in a yawn for effect at the end.

"Since you're a new student, I'll let it slide just this once. You will start trying to catch up tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said, putting my head back down.

_**Sorry**_, I thought to Nick.

'_S okay. You were thinking?_

_**I think I was hoping that our aunts wouldn't take us on another shopping spree again.**_

_You know they will. They're unstoppable._

_**Literally. But**_—yawn—_**I'm really tired. And my teacher gave me permission to sleep, so, night.**_

_Same here. Night, sis._

With that, we both fell asleep.

NPOV (Nick)

This has got to be the most boring place ever built. I wonder how my sister's holding up. 'Cause I'm bored out of my mind.

_Kris, how boring is your class?_ I thought to her. Aunt Angel calls it twin telepathy. So does out grandpa.

_**Really boring**_, she thought back. _**You?**_

Insanely boring. The teacher's going on and on about how much "fun" we're going to have.

_**Ugh. Same here. At least we have flying home to look forward to after this.**__  
Thank goodness._

_**Tell me about it.**_

"Nick Ride," my teacher called, pulling me from my sister's conversation and mine.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked politely.

"Could you please introduce yourself to the class?"  
I stood up, and started talking.

"My name in Nick Ride, I'm 6 years old, I have a twin sister named Kris, and my favorite color changes from day to day. Today, it's probably either dark blue or tan."

I sat down after my little into, and then heard Kris again.

**Sorry. Teacher wanted me to introduce myself to the entire class.**

_Yeah, me too. My teacher asked me right when you "left"._

_**Talk about annoying.**_

_Yeah. At least we have our family at home waiting._

_**At least. But I hope Aunt**_—

She was cut off, and I lifted my head off the table. I was so tired.

"Nick? Are you okay? You look tired."

"I am tired. My family kept me up all night," I yawned.

"Well, I guess, since you're a new student, you can sleep just for today and catch up tomorrow," the teacher said.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, turning on my charm that Mommy says I got from Daddy.

She turned away, and I put my head back down on the table.

_**Sorry**_, I heard Kris's voice say.

'_S okay. You were thinking?_

_**I think I was hoping that our aunts wouldn't take us on another shopping spree again.**_

_You know they will. They're unstoppable._

_**Literally. But**_—yawn—_**I'm really tired. And my teacher gave me permission to sleep, so, night.**_

_Same here. Night, sis._

With that, we both fell asleep.

**So, whaddya think? Now that ya'll've read this chapter (or part of it in some of ya'll's cases), you can now click that magical little purpley-bluey button that lets you put in input. Please review? :( (Puppy dog eyes.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: It's mine!! It's finally mine!! I officially own Maximum Ride!!  
****Fang: Uh, no you don't.  
****Me: Uh, yes I do.  
****Max: No, you don't. The only thing you think you own is mine and Fang's twins.  
****Me: That's not true!!  
****Both: Yes it is!  
****Me: Fine, meanies. I don't own you guys. (Sticks tongue out at them.)**

FPOV (Fang)

The twins landed in the front yard, tucking their wings in behind them. They were surprisingly graceful for 6 year olds.

"DADDY!!" Kris yelled. She started running towards me, her wings starting to come back out. I knelt down and picked her up as she threw her tiny arms around my neck and swung her around.

"Hey, Krissy."

"Daddy," she said, pulling back a little so she could put her hands on her hips. These were the times when she looked a lot like her mother.

"What?" I asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Don't call me Krissy. I don't like that."

"Sorry, honey. Couldn't resist," I said, smiling shyly at her.

"It's okay, Daddy," she said, hugging me again. "Just don't call me 'Krissy' anymore." Despite the fact that she looks almost identical to me, she is all Max personality-wise.

"Hey, Daddy!" Nick yelled, running up to us.

"Hey sport," I said, kneeling down so that I could hold both of my kids. "How was your first day of school?"  
"Bo-oring," they said together. Sometimes, it really creeps me out when they say stuff at the same time. Now? Not so much.

"Why was it boring?" Max asked, coming up behind me.

"MOMMY!!" Nick jumped out of my arms and literally flew into Max's open arms. Max just laughed at our son's enthusiasm.

"Hi, honey. Hi Kris."

"Hi, Mama," Kris answered, putting her head on my shoulder, but still looking at her mother.

"So, why was school boring you two?" Max asked again.

"There was nothing to do," Kris said, yawning into my shoulder.

"We already knew everything," Nick added, yawning into Max's neck.

"Really?" I asked skeptical.

"Yep. Our teachers let us sleep because Iggy and Nudge kept us up all night," Kris informed us.

"Doing what?" Max asked, starting to look really mad and murderous at the same time.

"They kept moaning really loudly, and I heard them moaning each other's names. They didn't stop for like, an hour. I didn't get to sleep until about one o'clock in the morning," Nick said.

"Me neither," Kris yawned.

"I'm going to kill those two," I muttered as we let our kids down. "I don't care if they're married. They. Are. Dead." I was livid. My _6-year-old twins_ heard them, for God sakes!!

"You might not have to," Max muttered darkly.

"Whoever gets there first?" I asked her playfully.

"Deal." With that, we took off, ready to kill both Nudge and Iggy.

**Me: So, whaddya think, guys?  
****Nudge: I'm married to **_**Iggy**_**? Wow. I didn't think that would happen. I mean, I always hoped that I'd marry someone who had wings too, but I didn't think it'd be Iggy. And what were we doing anyways? Were we—(Fang covers her mouth).  
****Fang: Wow. That's just plain disturbing.  
****Me: Aw, come on. You gotta admit they make a cute couple.  
****Max: Yeah, but still. Hey, let the readers review, guys.  
****Me: You all heard Max. Review, please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Fang, tell them. Now.  
****Fang: No. I refuse to be part of this.  
****Me: Fine. You know, I could always kill you off.  
****Fang: NO!!  
****Me: Okay, then tell them!  
****Fang: FINE!! This annoying girl doesn't own me, Max, or any of the flock. Only my twins. Unfortunately.  
****Me: Grrrrr.**

**AN: Sorry about that. I had to add a couple things to the story, and I forgot to before I put in this chapter. Sorry!!**

NuPOV (Nudge)

I was snuggled up against Iggy's chest, replaying in my mind what had happened last night. Iggy and I had decided that we loved Max and Fang's twins so much, we wanted a little family of our own. I looked up at Iggy, and he seemed to feel my gaze because he moved his head so that his un-seeing eyes met mine, and he smiled, pulling me tighter to him.

Nick and Kris burst in through the door, yelling, "WE'RE HOME!!"

"Guys? Can you go up to your rooms real quick?" Max asked the twins. "We need to talk to Nudge and Iggy," she said, glaring at us. Uh, oh.

"Okay," they said at the same time. They went upstairs, and Kris's amplifier started thudding, seeming to make the house shake.

Traitors.

Max and Fang turned to us, disappointment and pure anger written clear on their faces.

"What the hell were you two thinking last night?!" Max whispered loudly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling the warmth of a blush start to creep into my cheeks. Luckily, my skin was so dark, you couldn't tell that I was blushing.

Thank God.

"You know exactly what we're talking about," Fang snarled. He looked really scary and menacing right then.

"What? We're married," Iggy said, still "looking" at me.

"Anyways, who told you? Your sister? Her brothers? It was one of her brothers, wasn't it? Why are they always—" I was cut off by Max.

"My 6-year-old twins told me," she snarled.

"Wha—huh? But…I—we—" Iggy stammered. He shifted his head so that it seemed like he was looking at Max and Fang.

"They heard us?" I whispered, completely mortified.

"Yup. You two kept them up until _one o'clock in the morning_! Do you realize that?" Fang was trying his hardest to keep snarling, but he was too busy trying not to laugh at out obvious embarrassment while Max was chewing us out.

"I didn't think we were that loud," Iggy whispered, totally mortified as well.

"Well, you were," Max continued. She was still totally pissed off at us, but she was starting to cool down a little bit. A very little bit.

"Mommy, can we come down now?" Nick asked, his dirty blonde head poking out at the top of the stairs.

"Sure, honey," Max answered in a sickly sweet voice. Ugh.

"DADDY!" Kris yelled, literally flying down the stairs. Her pretty black wings were becoming ruffled behind her, she was flying so fast.

"What, honey?" Fang asked, picking up his terrified-looking daughter. "What's wrong, Kris?"

She whispered, eyes wide with fear, "Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie want to take me on a shopping spree."

**Me: So, now you see where Twilight ties in to all this. So, how was it?  
****Fang: Not bad, but who's my little sister?  
****Me: All will become clear in the next chapter, Fang. Just wait.  
****Fang: I hate you.  
****Me: That's what you think. Review, please, people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yay!! Now I own Twilight, too!!  
****Edward: You don't own any of us. Except my niece and nephew.  
****Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Spoil sport.  
****Edward: I heard that.  
****Me: STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!**

**AN: Okay, this is where Twilight ties in. It just seemed to make a sense to me. After all, Fang found out that his mom was a teenager. Charlie and Renee got married right out of high school and had Bella a year later. (BTW, this whole chapter is a flashback, so……yeah.)**

ChPOV (Charlie)

I couldn't believe it. My first child had died after he was born. My son. Dead. Renee is devastated, as any mother would be. She couldn't be consoled, but only because A.) our son had died, and B.) we were going to have him as part of out wedding in 2 weeks. And, being only 18, her hormones only made her depression worse.

Her parents had come up from Phoenix to help her with the baby, and even they couldn't do anything for her. And that's saying something.

"It's just not fair!!" she sobbed against my chest. We were in our room sitting on the bed. "Why _our_ son? Why _our_ first child?" She cried even harder than she was already.

"I don't know, baby," I whispered back, stroking her hair.

"Are we being punished for having sex and having a baby before wed-lock?" she wailed.

"I hope not. We wouldn't want the same thing to happen next time, would we?"

"Next time?"

"You didn't want one child, Renee. Remember?"

"I know, but…maybe we should wait for our honeymoon this time."

"What ever you prefer. I love you."

"I love you, too, Charlie."

Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

(1 ½ years later)

"It's a girl!" the nurse said, taking the baby from the doctor. She handed our daughter to Renee, and I stood by her hospital bed. She was the spitting image of Renee, with only a little bit of me in the mix. But that was fine with me. Renee is beautiful, therefore our daughter will be beautiful, too.

Renee was looking down at her, like me, with pride in her eyes.

"Name?" the doctor asked, birth certificate in hand.

I looked down at my daughter, then my wife, the two most important people in my life. I looked down at my daughter again, and got lost in her sleeping face.

"Name?" the doctor repeated, a little ticked that we were ignoring him.

My wife looked at me, our daughter, then back at me, nothing but love in her eyes.

We turned to the doctor.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

**Me: Betcha didn't see that one coming, huh?  
****Fang: Well, kinda. Your author's note really gave it away.  
****Me: Shut up, Fang.  
****Bella: So, what's Fang's real name according to you?  
****Me: If you wanna find out, you have to review first!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:  
Alice: YAAAAAYY!! I'm finally part of the story.  
Me: Alice, calm. Think calming thoughts.  
Alice: I can't help it!! I'm so happy!!  
Me: JASPER!!  
Jasper: Alice, calm down, sweetheart.  
Me: (sigh) Unfortunately—or fortunately depending on how you look at it—I don't own these awesome characters. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

FPOV (Fang)

"ALICE!!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you forcing Kris to go with you and Rosalie?!" I was furious. Kris has made her opinion of shopping with Alice and Rose quite clear, and yet they still try to get her to go with her. "If Kris doesn't want to go shopping with you two, she doesn't have to!"

"But I was gonna buy her stuff from Hot Topic!" Alice whined.

"No, you weren't," my sister's husband butted in, seeming to come out of nowhere. I'm still not completely used to that yet. "You wanted to hake her to stores like Gucci, Dolce and Gabana—"

"Uh, Edward? How do you know about designers like that?" Bella asked, coming out behind him.

"Alice's mind."

"Hey, sis," I said, looking at Bella.

"Hey, Rob."

"Fang," I corrected her. It was an automatic response.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting."

"It's okay."

"Daddy?" Kris asked, looking at me. I'd almost forgotten I was still holding her.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we go to Hot Topic?"

It's scary how she knows about my favorite store at such and early age.

"It's not all that scary," Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"He shares one of my powers, Fang," Angel called from the living room. "Or did you forget?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Daddy. You never answered my question!" Kris complained.

"Yes, baby, we can go to Hot Topic. After your dinner. Esme has been cooking like crazy again."

"But we always eat it all," Kris pointed out.

"True. Well, after you and Nick are done eating, we'll go to Hot Topic."

"THANK YOU, DADDY!!" Kris yelled in my ear, wrapping her arms around my neck. How can one little girl have so much energy?

"You're welcome, sweetie," I laughed, hugging her closer to me. "Now, come on. Time for your snack." I put her down so that she could bound away to the dining room. (Not that the Cullens actually use it.)

"Okay, Daddy!!" I followed my daughter into the dining room where Esme had prepared a humongo feast. I don't think we ever ate this much food in our lives. Even when we were living at Anne's house in Virginia. And that's saying something.

Good thing we eat a lot.

"Dig in!" Esme called.

**Well, it's shorter than most of the other chapters, but I think this is not that bad. I noticed that some of you guys have been reading, but not reviewing. 700 hits but only 13 reviews?! Come on, people, I know you can do better than that! I've seen it done. Now, start clicking that pretty little button that says reviews, please? Otherwise, I'm not updating until school lets out on May 30 (Which happens to be the day before the birthday of yours truly! Say happy birthday to me, and you'll get virtual cookies!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Kris, what are you doing?  
****Kris: I'm just typing over your stories. Why?  
****Me: Why are you messing with my stories?! People read that!!  
****Kris: Sorry, it just looked like fun!  
****Me: I'm so telling your father!  
****Kris: MEANIE!!  
Me: So, anyways. Ya'll know the drill. I only own Kris and Nick. No one else.  
Kris: You don't own me!!  
Me: Uh, yes I do.  
Kris: Oh yeah. You do. Darn.**

KPOV (Kris)

That was horrible. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie wanted to take me shopping. Shopping! They know how much I hate shopping! Luckily, Daddy, Mama, Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward had ganged up on them and changed her mind about taking me. So, they took Nick instead.

That boy is so strange.

Daddy and I were looking around the store, and I noticed many girls looking at Daddy like Mama looks at him. But, since she's my Mama, it's okay.

Uncle Edward had come with us, and brought Aunt Bella along, too. For some reason, he never leaves her alone. He was smiling at some of the thoughts of people, and frowning at others while pulling Aunt Bella to him around her waist like Daddy does to Mama when they're kissing.

EEWWW.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie had said that they'd meet us at home with Nick, so we wouldn't see them until they got home. The weird thing is, Nick seemed happy to go shopping with them. That boy is so strange. I'm almost embarrassed to call him my brother, let alone my _twin_.

"Be nice about your brother, Kris," Uncle Edward said, coming up next to Daddy and I. I looked up at him, and, seeing his face, looked at the ground, embarrassed that he'd heard that. I guess I forgot to control my thoughts again. _I'll have to be more careful_, I thought.

"Yes, you do," he said.

"Uncle Edward!" I whined. "Stay outta my head!"

"What was she thinking?" Daddy asked.

"I'll tell you later," Uncle Edward told Daddy. Uh, oh.

I spotted a black shirt that had a picture of blood-red lips with blood on elongated canines that dripped to the words "Bite Me". The words were dripping blood, too. It looked so cool, I had to have it!

"DADDY!!"

"Ow! Kris, that was my ear, honey."

"Sorry, Daddy. I just saw a shirt that I really want!"

"Okay, where is it?"

I showed him the shirt, and Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella followed, smiling like crazy when they saw it.

"What?" I asked. I loved it! I wanted it!

"Kris," Daddy said, kneeling down so that he could look at my face. "Think, honey. What are some of your aunts, uncles, and your grandparents on Aunt Bella's side of the family?"

"They're va—!" I was cut off by Aunt Bella's hand over my mouth.

"Not out loud, Kris!" Daddy told me. Oops.

"Sorry, Daddy," I mumbled. "Does that mean I can't have it?" I asked, turning on the Bambi eyes that Angel had showed me last year. They got me everything I wanted with Daddy unless Mama was around.

"I never said that you couldn't have it, sweetheart. I just told you not to say our family's secret in public. You can have it, honey, but you can't explain to your friends the significance."

"What's significance?"

"Meaning," Daddy explained. Oh.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I still don't like those Bambi eyes, though," Daddy whispered.

"You don't?" I whimpered, doing the Bambi eyes again. I love Angel.

"Kris," Edward cut in. Darn him. Oops! _Twinkle, twinkle, little star!_ "Too late, Kris, I already heard."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Edward, come on. People are staring," Aunt Bella said. She hates attention unless Uncle Edward is concerned. Eww.

"Alright, let's go."

We paid for my awesome shirt, and left my personal heaven on earth.

**My longest chapter yet, I think. Ou-some. (That means "awesome" for those of you who don't speak me-talk.) So, review, my little minions! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Emmett, do it.  
Emmett: No.  
Me: Rosalie? Little help here?  
Rosalie: Emmett, please? For me? (Dazzles him)  
Emmett: Only for you, Rosie. This crazy human doesn't own my gorgeous wife, my sisters, my brothers, my parents, Bella's brother's flock, or me. She only owns my awesome niece and nephew, Kris and Nick.  
Me: As far as disclaimers go, that has to be the longest one I've ever heard.  
Emmett: Oh, well. On with chapter 10!  
Me: Shut up, Emmett**

CPOV (Carlisle)

Esme and I were in my office, her browsing my books, looking for more meals for Bella's brother, Robert/Fang, and his family.

God, I love that woman!!

I was sitting at my desk, looking over the tests I had done on Fang's family, wondering if they could become vampires like the rest of us if they wanted to. So far, I had the feeling they wouldn't transform as long as a normal human would, but I didn't want to risk their lives.

Especially the lives of my grandchildren. They were too young to die.

Downstairs, I heard Edward, Bella, Fang and Kris come home. A few seconds later, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Nick came home.

Nudge and Iggy had gone out and wouldn't be home until later that night. A lot later. Angel was out with some of her friends from school, and her brother and Max and Ella, Max's visiting half-sister, had all gone to a movie. So Esme and I had the house all to ourselves for the first time in too long.

Finally.  
Alice took Nick and Kris u to their rooms so that she could see the things that Kris got, and so Kris could see what Nick got and vice versa.

Edward knocked on the door, and walked in.

"I think you need to talk to Kris," he said.

"What about, dear?" Esme asked, turning to our "youngest son". She sounded a little nervous. Truth be told, _I_ was a little nervous, too. I hoped her human hormones weren't kicking in yet. She's only 6 for crying out loud!!

"It's got nothing to do with _that_, Dad," Edward said.

Thank God.

"Then what's wrong? Why do we need to talk to Kris?" Esme asked.

"She keeps making fun of Nick because he's—and I quote—'so weird. I'm almost embarrassed to call him my twin brother'," Edward said, mimicking her high-pitched voice perfectly. He'd started pacing when he got to the part where he quoted Kris.

"Shouldn't her parents take care of it?" I asked. This _was_ a parent's job after all. Not a _grand_parent's job.

"Well, she doesn't actually _say_ it, she just _thinks_ it."

"Still, shouldn't you be telling Fang and Max?" Esme asked.

"Well, Max is still at that movie with Ella and Gazzy, and Fang's taking a nap. Kris really tired him out today," Edward explained.

"Ah. I suppose we can talk to her, then," I said, finally giving in. Esme moved beside me and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Esme."

"Go ahead and send her in whenever you feel is okay," Esme said. Edward left the room, opened Alice's door, asked for Kris, and heard my "youngest daughter's" voice full of annoyance as she practically yelled at Edward.

"Edward!! We're not done yet! Nick still has a ton of stuff to show Kris, and I want Kris to try on some more of this stuff I got for her!" Alice complained. She hated being interrupted while the twins were showing off their clothes for her.

"Carlisle and Esme need to talk to her," he said simply.

"Fine," Alice growled. "Kris, go with Edward."

"Oooooooh, Kris is in trouble!" Nick taunted.

"Shut up, Nick," Kris mumbled. Esme and I chuckled. It had been so long since we'd had to care for actual children, and their teasing each other made us laugh.

I saw a blur of black come through the doorframe. (**AN: Kris had Max's supersonic flight. Okay, on with the story!!**) Edward had left the door open so that Kris could just fly in, apparently. She circled the room for a few seconds before landing gracefully in front of my desk. She shook out her wings a little bit, and then left them spread out.

"Kris," Esme said, looking at her. "Kris, don't show off. It's rude."

"Sorry, Grandma, I just had to stretch my wings a little," she replied.

"Well, have a seat," I said, indicating the chair that she had landed next to.

"Okay," she said, sitting down and slumping in her chair. She's more like her father than she realizes, but she looked really worried at the moment. "What's up?"

"Why are you being so rude about your brother?" I asked her. That actually took her by surprise.

"I'm not being rude about Nick!" she practically screamed.

"KRIS!! Do NOT yell at your grandfather," Esme scolded. Then she walked out of the room with a book in her hand to go start dinner for Fang and his family.

"Sorry," she mumbled in reply. "But I'm not being rude about Nick."

"Maybe not out loud, but Edward's been hearing those rude thoughts that you have about him that go through that pretty little head of yours."

"Grrrrr. Traitor," she growled, looking towards the door. She looked as deadly as her father when she was angry. It was mildly terrifying.

"Kris, calm down. Just calm down. Don't make Jasper come in here to calm you down for you. You know how much he hates feeling other people's anger," I threatened her. She _hated_ it when Jasper controlled her emotions. It made her feel as if she wasn't in control of her body anymore.

"Why? Edward betrayed me! My brother is different! He's too weird!"

"Kris, everyone's different, honey, but Nick—"

"Nick is a Mama's Boy!"

"And you're not a Daddy's Girl?"

"That's different."

"How? And even if he is a Mama's Boy, there's no need to be mean about it. Your brother is just different than you. Nothing more. Do not be mean about him. Even in your thoughts. Alright?"

"Oh, alright. I'll try."

"Good girl."

"Can I go, now? Please?"

"I suppose so. Go back to your modeling with Alice."

"But—"

"Dinner!!" Esme called from downstairs.

**Me: Well, definitely one of the longer chapters I've written. So, how 'bout it? Kris so got told by Carlisle, in my opinion.  
Kris: Shut up, BMAE  
Me: BMAE??  
Kris: Bella's My Alter Ego. Duh. That is your screenname right? Sheez, you're so blond sometimes.  
Me: I resent that.  
Kris: So? And I did not get told by Carlisle. (Sticks tongue out at me)  
Me: (Covers Kris's mouth with hand) Don't mind Kris. She's just upset that she got into trouble with her grandfather. Anyway, review, and you'll get some really good virtual cookies. Thank you!! P.S. I'm so excited! My birthday's on Saturday! My birthday's on Saturday! Unfortunatelly, I have to work that day. UGH!! Life is so unfair sometimes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nick: Well that was funny!! Kris so got told!  
****Me: I know!! And she was so mad at Edward!  
****Kris: Shut up, you guys! (Punches Nick on the shoulder)  
****Me: Hey, no fighting you two! Don't make me get Fang. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?  
****Both: ME!!  
****Me: Okay, how about you both do it? Use that awesome twin telepathy.  
****Both: BMAE does not own any of these characters except for us.  
****Kris: No matter how much she wishes she did.  
****Me: Shut it, Kris.**

KPOV (Kris)

I hate Uncle Edward. He's such a traitor! I'm never speaking to him again!

"You know you don't mean that, Kris," the traitor said, coming up behind me. I was on Daddy's laptop, playing games on Yahoo! My favorite game was Dark Cut, but I didn't like the last level very much, the one I was on right now. Truth be told, the last level was very stupid. **(AN: Okay. This game is real, and I do love playing it. The website is on my profile if you want to check out the game. Although, the last level is really stupid. On with the story!)**

I had to dispose of a vampire. And right now, I imagined that it was the King of Betrayal who just happened to be behind me.

"Kris, that's not very nice, imagining that I'm that……thing you're supposed to dispose of. I must admit the methods are very idiotic, though. Crosses, stakes, garlic cloves, axes, decapitation.…Why do you play this game again?" King Traitor asked me.

I, of course, said nothing.

"Come on, Kris. You have to talk to me some time."

"Hey, Nick!" I yelled as soon as the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, Kris. I wanna see who's at the door!" my brother yelled back. I did too, for that matter. I closed the laptop and flew to the door—literally—at super-speed and beat everyone there.

I opened the door, and a man was standing out side with nothing but a pair of black cut-off jeans on. His skin was as dark as mine, but not as dark as Nudge's. His black hair seemed like it was darker than mine—which I didn't think was humanly possible. But he might not be human, though. But then again, Aunt Alice's hair wasn't as black as mine was. Hers was like midnight while mine was black silk.

His eyes looked like my family's when they were either thirsty or really mad at something that was going to happen, or something someone was thinking.

And he was _tall_, too! My daddy was 6'2", but this guy was taller than Daddy!** (AN: Can ya'll guess whom this mystery visitor is before I say whom?)**

"Who is it, honey?" Grandma Esme asked.

"I don't know!" I answered back. The man looked at me strangely.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kris Ride," I said, putting in some attitude that Daddy said I got from Mommy and him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Ride?" he asked.

"Yes, Ride. You never answered my questions. Who are you, and what do you want?!"

Aunt Bella appeared in the doorway behind me, and said, "Hello, Jacob."

"Hello, Bella," he said, looking all confused.

"Aunt Bella, who is he?" I asked.

"Kris, go back to your game, sweetie," Aunt Bella told me.

Nick came up behind us and asked, " Aunt Bella, who is that?" while jumping onto her back.

"Kris, Nick, I'll tell you later. Go to the living room, and finish whatever you guys were doing before it's time for bed and your father forces you upstairs like he did last night, okay?" she said, kneeling down to our level and looking at us like Mommy sometimes does.

"Yes, Aunt Bella," Nick and I said at the same time. I spread my wings, and used my super speed to go back to the living room where Daddy's laptop was waiting for my to finish my game. I didn't know where Nick went, but I really didn't care at the moment.

**Me: Well, I think I'll do part of this chapter and more in your pov, Jake. What do you think?  
****Jacob: Well, I'm just glad that I'm finally in your stupid—OW! What was that for?!  
****Me: If you didn't call my story stupid, I wouldn't've hit you.  
****Jacob: Sorry.  
****Me: Okay, if ya'll don't want to get hurt like Jake, review please. I'll give you a cyber cookie and brownie instead of a cyber beating.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, guys, but this isn't a chapter.**

**This is an author's note.**

**But please read it all the same!!**

**Okay.**

**I've hit a writer's block.**

**I can't think of anything else.**

**Sorry, guys, but I think I'm gonna discontinue this story.**

**I just can't come up with anything good.**

**If y'all've got any ideas, e-mail me from my profile, or send said idea in a review.**

**HELP!!**

**Thanks, BMAE.**


End file.
